<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #10 "Feels Like Coming  Home. " by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267422">SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #10 "Feels Like Coming  Home. "</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018'>roseprincess2018</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666'>ScorpioSnoopy666</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist'>TheIllusionistsExploist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has stopped by the manor, wanting to stay for a while and help Aala with anything she might need. While just there to be protective, he ultimately finds that this may be what he's been looking for since his family went its separate ways while also revealing some deeper truths to Aala herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship, Family Relationships, Found Families - Relationship, finding your place - Relationship, home - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPG monster verse AU : Right Choices</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #10 "Feels Like Coming  Home. "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SPG monsterverse one shot 10:  Feels like Coming Home </p><p>Q has stopped by the manor, wanting to stay for a while and help Aala with anything she might need. While just there to be protective, he ultimately finds that this may be what he's been looking for since his family went its separate ways while also revealing some deeper truths to Aala herself. </p><p>So again<br/>
Thanks to my peeps!<br/>
Illy and Snoops<br/>
Amber and Aala and Q belong to illy<br/>
Dex, Sprocket and Specter belong to Snoop<br/>
Pearl belongs to me!<br/>
SPG and all characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co<br/>
This is only for fun, no profit intended! (Tho kudos.. Those are mine and my girls!)<br/>
Thanks again!</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>He came out of the room he had been given by the owners of this beautiful house and the first thing he heard was laughter.<br/>
Beautiful Sweet innocent laughter. </p><p>From beautiful innocent  young people. Children, something he’d not been around consistently in longer than the Winged Serpent cared to admit. </p><p>He promptly jumped outta the way as the brigade of kids rounded the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Dex was in the lead, of course.<br/>
Followed by Pearl Sprocket and Specter, who was followed by scarla.<br/>
With Albert hanging off Sprockets back in a pack like contraption, and Cosmica clinging to pearl huge eyes taking it all in. </p><p>It was all together a wonderful sight, something he had loved long ago when in the heart of the civilization. Something he'd loved doing, watching young people.<br/>
Tho compared to his old feathered arse, EVERYONE here, even Salgexicon and Delilah were kids.</p><p>The real reason he had decided to stay was something that even he has not admitted yet, but he felt like this was the place he needed to be.<br/>
So at the moment he decided to just follow the kids and see what they all got into.<br/>
A lil while later he managed to catch up with the kids and see what they were all doing. What they were doing turned out to be getting fighting instructions from their parents. </p><p>Q stood at the door to the workout room and grinned for two reasons. One..he was impressed by the arsenal that the family seemed to have accumulated over the many years of existence. </p><p>The walls of the miniature gymnasium were lined with everything from modern weapons, to weapons dating back to the time when the older members of the family had been born.<br/>
Right at that moment Spine was showing Pearl the style of sword he used, along with the style her biological mother had used. </p><p>Spine prefered a straight blade, while she had chosen a curved one.<br/>
He was telling Pearl about the differences in them and how they worked. </p><p>Then wanted to see if one of them suited her. </p><p>“It’ll be a long time before you learn to do this  yourself pearl,” He told her gently, “but You can find out what feels right for you and we can go from there.”</p><p>The rest of the kids sat around the mat and waited, while the young girl looked at the various blades and tried to choose. </p><p>Off to the side sat aala.<br/>
A large smile on her face, and the babies in her lap. </p><p>Q watched her with the children for a moment and then his attention was drawn back to Spine and the girl. She had chosen the one she liked and somehow had taken an almost perfect stance.<br/>
Holding the sword in the proper way and having her feet in the correct positions.<br/>
Spine blinked in  surprise a few times and then asked, “How did you know how to do that lil one?”</p><p>The girl stepped out of the stance and shrugged, “I dunno. It felt right so i just did it.”</p><p>Clearly the child had the blood of her mother running in her as surely as in her father, for slayers are born knowing how to hold their weapons. The innate knowledge of what to do, running right down to the tiniest pixel of their genes. </p><p>Spine raised his black eyebrows and looked over at Aala, who gave him a large smug grin and indicated that she approved of him continuing.<br/>
So the next few moments were spent watching the lil girl get familiar with the sword, then proceed to chase seven feet of her father around the mat with it, as she took too it like a fish to water.</p><p>Catching him off guard and sending Spine sprawling to the girls horror, “OH NO!! Daddy are you ok!!” </p><p>Q watched as she dropped the sword and ran up to her father, who lay there and grinned up at her, sliver face beaming with pride. </p><p>“You are definitely my daughter lil one,” He grinned, “Sorry if i scared you. That was thrilling and I rather enjoyed it.”</p><p>Pearl let out a deep breath and sat on the mat, “Sorry I wasn't prepared for it to be that easy. It always sounded so difficult.”<br/>
“Well it's SUPPOSED to be difficult,” He grinned, “Then again, you and your sisters and cousins have always had IQ’s the size of phone numbers. This shouldn't have come as a shock to me that you would pick this up just as fast as you did painting and music.”</p><p>Spine sat up and patted the girl on the shoulder, “ I think that's enough for today. Go get changed and showered and I’ll get hold of the art museum to see if i can get you kids in tonight. How does that sound?”</p><p>The Tiny Dhampir’s eyes lit up at the mention of art and all the rest of her siblings and cousins cheered and giggled to.<br/>
She grinned at Sprocket and the lil naga nodded and went to collect Cosmica and Albert from Aala. A quick smile from their mom later and all of the kids were being herded out of the room by Spine.<br/>
Which left the Feathered Serpent a moment alone in there with Aala as she collected herself. </p><p>“Amazing isn't it?” Q asked her, “That lil one taking to it so fast.”</p><p>Aala smiled at him, “it was. Then again it's not a shock all things considered.”</p><p>“That's true,” Q nodded as he walked over to the display racks, “Ever thought about learning yourself? “ he asked. </p><p>“Me?” Aala blinked at him, “sword fight?” </p><p>He turned back to her and smiled, “Sure. I can show you if you want? It might come in handy sometime.”</p><p>Aala blushed but smiled more, “Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to learn.”</p><p>Q grinned, “Lessee if  Spine has the right kind of sword for me in his collection here.”</p><p>He took a few moments and looked at the wall and found two of exactly what he needed, traditional spanish Rapier style swords. Looking like they  jumped right off the screen from the legend of Zorro.<br/>
“Here we go,” He  pulled them down and handed one to Aala  hilt first.</p><p>She smiled and took it, a far off look in her eyes for a moment not really paying attention as she suddenly did the same thing Pearl had done.<br/>
Hold the sword properly, and then move into the correct stance.<br/>
Q saw no reason to correct her on this or even comment on it, simply moved around in front of her and took the ready position. </p><p>“Lemme know if this is too much ok?” He told her.<br/>
Then started. </p><p>For half a second he was afraid that it was not going to work. Maybe he had read this wrong and he was going to hurt her. </p><p>Then he realized she was doing exactly as he had predicted and continued with his sword fighting. </p><p>“So,” He started talking to her, “Do you think the kids are going to enjoy the exhibit?”</p><p>“I do,” She nodded, “it will be a lot of fun for all of them to see things like that.”</p><p>“I think so too,” Q replied as he made a complicated move and watched Aala counter it perfectly, “I think you grown ups will enjoy it too. Mind if I come along?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Aala replied, Still holding her own without even realizing it, “This is for the whole family after all and you are a part of that.”</p><p>“Good,” He stopped, “Now tell me something Eluayotl ilamatl, “ Falling back into the traditional language he had helped once create, “Do you realize what you just did?”</p><p>Aala cocked her head to one side and looked around, Then realized they were on the other side of the work out room and she had expertly fought against Q the whole way across. </p><p>“I….” Then something he said clicked to her and she turned back to him, “What did you just say?”</p><p>Q smiled, “anima annorum,” This time answering her in latin.</p><p>“I…” She looked at him and trailed off. </p><p>“It's ok,” He smiled at her, “Right now we have other things to think about. Why don't you go get ready for the museum?”</p><p>She blinked at him a few times in confusion but focus finally returned when Spine stuck his head into the room and found Q putting away his sword with Aala’s already back on the stand. </p><p>“Aala?” Spine asked in confusion, “are you ok?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” SHe blinked and shook her head again, “Sorry Mi amor. Q was just showing me how he uses his sword… I ahh guess i had my mind on that.”</p><p>Spine smiled warmly, “it's ok my love. Go shower and change and we can take the kids into town.”</p><p>She smiled at him and headed over, gave him a long loving hug and kiss, then vanished into the house.<br/>
Spine glanced back at the Feathered Serpent looking at his weapons collection but ultimately thought nothing of it and went to finish changing as well. </p><p>About two hours passed and they made it down to the museum with no incident.<br/>
The young people were enjoying all the colorful paintings and exhibits, Pearl most of all being in sheer heaven because for all of her willingness to learn to protect the people she loved, THIS was her element. </p><p>A lil deeper into the exhibit and some of the older paintings were on display from Italy and the nations of the EU. when one of them caught the lil artist's attention. </p><p>A handsome man with a unique profile, wearing a dark red tunic who had long curly dark hair.<br/>
It was a very old oil painting, but very well done. Its marks of age and preservation  on it, catching the lil girls eye.</p><p>“OH!” She looked up at the person, “He’s handsome.”</p><p>THe rest of the girls wandered over, Sprocket and Scarla, and looked up at the painting with her. </p><p>“He is kinda,” Sprocket nodded, “I like his nose.”</p><p>“He has a nice face,” Scarla added, “He looks like a very serious young man.”</p><p>The girls talked with each other about the young man in the painting for a moment more as Aala and Spine headed over to see what had gotten their attention. </p><p>“What did you lil ones find?” Spine asked. </p><p>“This fellow,” Pearl motioned to the painting, “He's pretty cool looking isn't he ? He reminds me of D.”</p><p>Sprocket grinned and elbowed her sister, “Everything that breathes reminds you of D sis.”</p><p>Scarla giggled behind her hand and Pearl smirked, “When you get a girlfriend or boyfriend Sproc’, “ Pearl teased, “Imma tease you back. Anyhow, He is a neat looking fellow tho isn't he?”</p><p>Spine nodded, “That he is. A very intense looking person, I wonder who he was. Is there a plaque that says his name?”</p><p>By that point Aala had walked up and glanced up at the painting, “Oh! Giuliano!” She smiled. </p><p>Every one turned to stare at her, “Do you know who this guy was mom?” Pearl asked. </p><p>“Oh yes lil one he was a fascinating fellow,” Aala told her, “Giuliano di Piero de Medici. This is a painting made by Sandro Botticelli in 1478, who painted several things for the Medici family. He was the younger brother of Lorenzo de Medici, il magnifico who. When their father, Piero de Cosme died back in December the 2nd of 1469 they became the leaders of the most powerful empire of Italy, and not only with banks. It was so powerful that Niccolo Machiavelli wrote in 1513 “De Principatibus'' for him that later in 1532 would be published and Called “The Prince”. They supported lots of artists during their government, Botticelli in that group. Giuliano died at the age of 23 murdered outside Santa María del Fiore on April 26 of 1478; Lorenzo and he were walking outside of the basilica when Francesco de Pazzi and Bernardo di Bandino Baroncelli arrived there; they tried to kill both of them, but only could finish with Giuliano. Bandino acted first and then Pazzi finished the work. In the end, he had 19 stab wounds. After that terrible day, Botticelli painted frescoes on the Puerta de la Aduana: the portraits of the conspirators Jacopo, Francesco, and Renato di Pazzi as well as archbishop Salviati... hanged. Those paintings were erased in 1494”</p><p>That was when the fact that it had gone completely and utterly silent occured to Aala, and she looked up to see everyone from her husband to her daughters staring at her. </p><p>“What? Did I miss something?” She asked. </p><p>“My love,” Spine asked softly, “how did you know that?”</p><p>“Umm,” Aala blinked, “I don't know.. I .. . I just did.”</p><p>“Wow mom!” Pearl gushed, “you say it like you were there! Thats awesome!”</p><p>Aala blushed a lil bit but found she had no real explanation for how she had known that, “well thank you lil one. I guess it's just something I learned somewhere. They say he was a very handsome man, and had several lovers. Maybe I heard about it some place once. “</p><p>“That's possible,” Q said, finally appearing from where he had been hiding in the back of the group, “Lots of folks know about these guys.” </p><p>He smiled, “Hey com on theres a lot more to see. They actually have a couple of Jackson Pollocks up front.”</p><p>“Really? They have some contemporary stuff too!” The lil girl beamed and took off running to see that. The rest of the young folks falling in step behind her and the parents trailing along behind at a more sedate pace. </p><p>It was much later into the night, almost morning, as Spine had chased all the kids to bed and gotten himself and aala ready to sleep.<br/>
Something stuck in his head and he had to ask about it. </p><p>So when he found his beloved aala dozing on the couch he looked around for a moment and then knelt down next to her. </p><p>“My love?” He asked softly.</p><p>When she murmured something in response he just had to do it.</p><p>“Was Giuliano More handsome than me?” He asked again. </p><p>“Of course not,” Aala told him softly, “he was nice looking but nowhere near as handsome as you mi amor. And you are a gentleman, he was kind of a cad.”</p><p>Spine felt his eyes grow big for a moment and then shook his head and decided to deal with this later. A soft cough later and he had his Aala gathered up in his arms and had put her to bed to get some nice peaceful sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Before He turned in himself he went to check and make sure the house was secure and peaceful.<br/>
It was for the most part but he did find something odd. </p><p>The form of the Winged Serpent, Q coiled up in front of the warmth of the fireplace, in his real form. </p><p>“Oh i'm sorry to disturb you,” He said softly  as he heard the feathers rustle. </p><p>“No…” The voice with a slight hiss told him, “Don't be. Just… Well… I wanted to say I was Sorry Spine. I Never should have judged you the way I did all those years ago… you aren’t your ancestors.” </p><p>“I don't...Understand what you mean?” Spine said softly to the being he stared at. </p><p>“Just.. thank you for … for being good to Aala,” The form slowly changed, melting back into his normal human look, “Part of me still held on to old beliefs and i'm sorry. You welcomed me into this family, and have made her so happy. I… I’m honored to have a place here.”</p><p>Spine smiled and put his hand on the other man’s shoulder, “Thank you for being good to all of my family, Aala especially. This is your home now too.”</p><p>“I haven't had a home in a long time. Spine,” Q Smiled at  him, “I’ve also made a lot of mistakes and couldn't help the people I promised to protect. I can now tho, thanks in large part to you.”</p><p>“Then we will both do our best Quetzalcoatl, “ Spine told him, “Both of us will protect our home now.”</p><p>“Thank you again,” Q nodded, “Now go get some sleep, Aala’s missing you.”</p><p>The vampire lord smiled at Q very genuinely, “My girls, all of them love you a lot. My babies, and my darling Aala. I’m honored to have you as a friend, So.. welcome home.” </p><p>He turned away and Q watched him head up the hallway back to the bed rooms smiling, “Thank you.”</p><p>Q put his hands in his pockets and smiled like a goof, happy and content for the first time in a LONG time. Because now he HAD time, to take care of his children and his new family and not have to worry about the calendar ticking down, or prophecies he couldn't control. </p><p>This time he'd protect his home and those he cared for.</p><p>This time the Winged Serpent promised his new family and himself, This time he’d do it right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>